


【FF14|于桑】表一个混蛋——不，是两个。（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *主要角色死亡、主要角色无法成CP等BE短篇两则*两个篇章各自独立。*第一篇为随笔合集。





	1. 不知道什么30题的随便几题

**Author's Note:**

> 假设世界重启无数次

**1.与爱无关**

于里昂热在给塔塔露签发沙之家物品调度清单的时候眼角捉到了一个白色的影子，抬起头只看到桑克瑞德揽着刚崭露头角的冒险者晃出大厅。

“于里昂热先生……”塔塔露在一边发出怯怯的声音。

于里昂热重新低头，发觉自己签字的最后一笔长长地滑出了纸的边缘。

“十分抱歉，我分神了。”

“于里昂热先生是不是……很在意？”

“嗯？”

“桑克瑞德的事情……这段时间他很少回来，好像在忙什么很重要的事。”

于里昂热微笑着继续点着清单上的数目：“这对他来说，是很正常的。毕竟……他负责的工作内容，有许多是对大多数成员保密的。即便他将花俏的言辞献给不同的女性，双眼双耳也在关注各地的情报。”

“可是……”总感觉，你们两的症结不在这里啊。塔塔露没有说出后半句话，纠结着手指，“不告诉他……真的没关系吗？”

“告诉他什么？——这是清单，这里有两个架子的数量不对。”

“……于里昂热先生……”

“塔塔露小姐……黑暗还未散尽，尽管许多可靠的伙伴加入了我们，但距离复兴，我们还任重道远……星辰遥远而不可及，我会守护好这片可以抬头即见熠熠星光的天空，不一定非得……将其摘落。更何况……”于里昂热叹了口气，让声音里不太容易被人察觉的轻颤平静下去，“看得见星的轨迹，却不知星为何而来，为何而去。”

塔塔露接过更正后的清单，看着上面拖长的笔迹。

“那我是不是应该加上一台天文望远镜？”

“如果黑暗永远无法从艾欧泽亚散去呢？”

冒险者摇晃着酒杯，越过烛火问着桌对面的桑克瑞德。

青年嗤笑着反问：“你对未来没有信心吗？”

“我相信我们可以拯救这个世界，但世界不等同于两个人。”

“至少那个人是不会允许将自己私人情感抬高到责任之上的。”桑克瑞德与冒险者碰了碰杯，“——再说了，我又不知道他怎么想。”

“……平常你都不管别人怎么想直接出手的。”

“是嘛？那我要重新向您发出邀请了——湖畔的清晨如斯神秘，请问您是否赏光……”

“好啦好啦，不要转移话题，只要是你请我吃饭，不管你说什么我都会来的。”冒险者挥挥手，叫来服务员点了一份可以抵掉桑克瑞德半个月薪水的豪华版盗龙腿肉配石蜥蜴蛋套餐，“那你打算怎么办？一直保持这种状态吗？”

“这样也挺好，不是么？”桑克瑞德在菜单上选了一瓶消耗掉他另外半个月薪水的烈酒，“守护好大家，然后在回家的时候，一如既往地看到他还在那里——我想这就够了。毕竟……不是每一颗星星，都非要摘下不可。”

**2.抱歉，我不认识你  
**

“桑克瑞德，你的……”**  
**

于里昂热追上青年的脚步，却在对方回头的一瞬间顿住了话头。青年的眼神有些涣散，落到他身上时甚至没有焦点，经过几秒钟才算正视着精灵。

“噢、是你。怎么了吗。”

“你不舒服？”

“你在说什么。”

“不，没什么。上周，我向你要的四个委托报告……”

“……噢，我不记得了。”桑克瑞德喝多了似地晃了晃脑袋，可于里昂热没闻到酒味，“反正没异常，就算了吧。”

“……”

于里昂热回忆了下最近的几次交谈，确认自己并未有任何行为惹怒过这个青年后，再次努力与之沟通。

“如果你碰到了麻烦，可以告诉我……”

桑克瑞德露出一种尖锐的冷笑。

“我碰到了麻烦，跟你有关系吗？”

于里昂热无言以对，眼睁睁望着青年离开。

**3.反目成仇**

利爪凭空一捏，琥珀兽连尖叫都发不出来就散成了零乱的以太。于里昂热后退一步，没能躲开紧接着扫到他身上的暗之力，后背撞上铁壁，整个人颓然滑了下来。

“就是你啊——”

无影阴森地裂开嘴，揪住精灵的短发，逼他仰起脸。

“这具身体有个愿望，满是光明，希望和一些——让我厌烦的东西，无聊乏味，但对我来说，是彻底俘虏他的阻碍。你知道那是什么吗？”

“我不明白你所言为何。”

“噢，你不知道。他也觉得你不知道。”

于里昂热搞不懂这无影具体指的是“谁”，但随着无影的面具一寸寸接近，一股可怕的预感狠狠刺穿了心脏。

“来，让我看看。”

无影撕掉了精灵的护目镜，打量了一会儿，大笑起来。

“对，就是这张脸。啊，他在看着呢，非得保持清醒，真是麻烦啊——明明我做的每一件事，相当于‘他’也在做。”

然后他也拿下了自己面孔上的深红色面具。

于里昂热感到自己隔着一个世界，与桑克瑞德四目相对。

“感恩吧，做好最后的挣扎吧。”桑克瑞德嘶哑地宣布，“就由我亲手来为你们降下慈悲的终末。”

**3.无知伤害**

青年的意识在挣扎，但无影轻易就压制住他。

于是桑克瑞德通过自己的双眼看到了一切，他与于里昂热近在咫尺，却好似各自站在地平线的一端，碰不到对方，也阻止不了无影的手捅进精灵的胸口。血色染红视线，属于又不属于自己的手掌拈着颗新鲜的心脏，血管的搏动在手心里一点点消弭。

“如何？倘若先前那些牺牲者还不足以让你屈服，那我建议你收下这份大礼。”

**4.从未相遇**

“……你觉得怎么样？”

白发的男孩抹了把脸，一下子跑得远远的。

“不去！有本事你再抓住我啊！”

他冲着路易索瓦大声喊，刷地窜进了市场的人群里。

七年后的一个下午，于里昂热经过乌尔达哈的剑术师行会，听着里面传出学徒们训练的呐喊声，不自觉地多看了一眼。但很快他就移开了注意力，这整座乌尔达哈，并不存在他认识的人。

**5.永远触碰不到的恋人**

“你对这一次有多少把握？”白袍艾里迪布斯伫立在虚无空间的中央，声音回荡着又沉入黑暗。

“十成。”

“这么多？”

“没错。”

拉哈布雷亚缓缓现出身形，背对白袍，语气充满笃定。

“我已经掐灭了他们能掌握的所有可能性。”他伸出手，欣赏指尖上未干的血迹，“还差最后一步，真神就将降临。”

“能用来精练的祭品，仍不够吧。”

“不，已经够了。”

拉哈布雷亚用他浮夸的移动方式换了个方向，站到艾里迪布斯面前，脱掉面具和兜帽，现出桑克瑞德的脸。

艾里迪布斯发出一声了然的笑，做了个与拉哈布雷亚相同的动作。

“最后的两个祭品已就位——啊哈，质量挺高的。”他将手搭在被占用的于里昂热的胸口上，抑制住精灵的灵魂。

“那就开始吧——迎接唯一真神——佐迪亚克的降临。”

**6.“比起你来说，它更重要”**

就像他们逐个失去的同伴那样，桑克瑞德早就做好了这个准备。

有时候他觉得自己早该死在帝国南方堡里了，虽然这会让他很不甘心，但总比害死同伴来得好。

“先走。”

他架着双剑，挡在阿尔菲诺面前。这一幕如此熟悉，不过他不打算再和雅·修特拉一起去以太之流里游泳了。

“马上出去，找到阿莉塞和雅·修特拉。我不知道我能拖多久，动作要快。”

“不行！”阿尔菲诺吼起来，“这个东西不是你一个人能处理的，我们得一起出去商量……”

“那你们就出去商量。至少我能堵住它，到你们商量完。”男人推了推少年，提高音量，“别废话了！赶紧！啧——于里昂热！快把他带走！”

但精灵只是望着他。

“……后果，你很清楚。”精灵的颤抖只有桑克瑞德能听出来，“即便如此，你也要这么做吗？”

“是我必须这么做。石闸开关所在的位置只有我上得去，难道你们打算现在请那个苍天的龙骑士过来跳上去吗？”

于里昂热仍旧没有动，让桑克瑞德一阵烦躁，劈下一记手刀后提起阿尔菲诺的领子扔向精灵。

“还在犹豫什么！”

正体未明的敌人接近的轰隆声愈来愈响，四周的墙壁很快攀上了魔法的裂纹，并不断向外延展。等这些裂纹延伸到石闸的界限之外，一切都来不及了。

于里昂热接住了少年。

“桑克瑞德……我们或许还有别的办法……”

“那就是你们的任务了。”

“我有话，始终……”

男人背过身，做出拒绝的姿态。

“——别说出来。”桑克瑞德咬着牙，吞下那一秒的犹豫，“都不重要了。”

说完，他甩出几把短刀钉进墙里，一阶一阶跳上高台，将于里昂热的身影丢在后面，越拉越远。他一次都没回头，也不敢回头，凭着一股决绝的劲儿，狠狠拉下了石闸的阀门，阻断了他跟于里昂热交错的视线。魔法的枝蔓立刻失去了前进的空间，猛地烧上石壁，在天花板上乱成一团。

地底开始坍塌，有什么不祥的存在拖着沉重脚步接近桑克瑞德所在的位置。他支着阀门站起身，重整架势。

他能想象得出精灵在石闸落入他们之间时，那双微动的嘴唇道出的是什么词句。他们各自等了对方这句话很久很久，然而更多的东西横亘在前以至于无暇他顾，久而久之两人的关系发展成了有没有这句话都一样……而当这句话终于来临时，它的意义反而无所谓了。

因为现在桑克瑞德需要的不是这句话，他眼下最需要的，桑克瑞德甘愿拼上性命去换取。

“……帕帕力莫、穆恩布瑞达……还有老师。”

桑克瑞德微笑起来。

“好久不见。”

**7.我们都老了**

太阳在地平线隐去脸庞，桑克瑞德明白，不论再过多少个十二小时，它都不再升起了。

他挑了个干净的地方坐下，抚着身边的魔法人偶。人偶保持着精灵最为英俊的模样，他还能想起精灵死活不愿意摘兜帽给塔塔露看的固执。不止于里昂热，每个同伴……在桑克瑞德的记忆中，永远那么年轻鲜活。

然而海德林比他们老去得都快。

干枯的风吹动人类苍白的发丝，气温迅速下降，所有的水汽以肉眼可见的姿态开始冻结。

桑克瑞德靠着冰冷的树干，等待那一刻的降临。

“晚安，于里昂热。”

END


	2. 表一个混蛋——不，是两个。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 成文于4.0来临前，4.0角色死亡预想。

**表一个混蛋——不，是两个。**

雅·修特拉的指尖掠过露台的扶栏，沙尘沾着霜滚成小团卡进了她的指甲里。猫魅族眯着白玉似的眼睛抠掉那颗小团，吹了吹扶栏顶，手掌覆了上去。

萨纳兰依旧碧空如洗，星辰浩荡。对着这片宝石澄澈的慕帘看久了，眼睛都会觉得疲累，稍一不留神就漏过了一颗坠下的光点。

“是东方。”

雅·修特拉循声回头，光之战士就站在阶梯口，用一个近乎极限的角度仰望着天空。

“东方的战斗远未迎来终结。像这样陨落的星星还将会有很多很多吧。”光之战士将视线投向东侧，随后斜下来落在雅·修特拉身上，“留给我们看星星的时间越来越少了。我理解你现在的心情……不过明天就要回到战场，还是好好休息下吧。”

“好。”

雅·修特拉应承着，却没有马上动身。光之战士也不去催促，独自离开了露台。

“明天的战场啊。”

雅·修特拉目送着光之战士的身影消失在沙之家的门口。而那里面已经没有人擎着台灯从书堆中起身迎接，也没有人抛接着刀子笑着打招呼，跟光之战士搭背勾肩。

“多亏了你们两个，我现在真是忙得脚不沾地。”猫魅族抱怨了一句，重新望回寂寥的星空。

她望得那么出神，好像这样就能在星点之间勾勒出那两人各自在沙之家里你横我竖的轮廓。

“你这样躺着，对脊骨不好。”

于里昂热起身，用一种平常他绝不会用在别人身上的手法抓住桑克瑞德的肩膀将其拖到一边，接着手上一松，青年就这么毫无着落地摊在了地板上。

“再让我躺一会儿啊。”桑克瑞德懒洋洋地哼着，也不回到他刚刚睡得舒舒服服的地方，一点悔改意识都没有地大张着四肢，“乌尔达哈的报告都在那里了，你还想问什么……等我睡够了再问吧。”

精灵翻开报告的声音隐隐昭告着不满，雅·修特拉在一旁嗤笑出声。

“于里昂热好不容易到艾欧泽亚来，你倒是跟他详细讲一下情况？你那些报告，想必只有你自己能看懂吧。”

“哪有那么糟糕……我只是如实把看到的都写下来啊。”

桑克瑞德在地上翻了个身，不嫌硬邦邦的石质地面硌得慌，在雅·修特拉继续发出谴责之前，双眼一闭就睡着了。

“没关系……我看得懂。”几分钟内于里昂热已经看完了第一本，“他一直和老师保持通讯，也会和我说一些碰到的难题，所以……他的报告我还能捉住重点。”

就让他睡一下也无妨，毕竟才结束了与近卫队的一趟外出任务。和乌尔达哈打好关系并不容易，任务中他肯定全神贯注，回到沙之家就放松一下吧——精灵低声念叨着，在第二本的某几段话上做下标注，时不时扶一扶护目镜。

“你这样会让我觉得我偷懒一下也可以喔？”

“请不要那么做，雅·修特拉小姐。桑克瑞德的偷懒是从繁至简，而你若是偷懒，则是另一番光景……会更加复杂。”

“反正你连他这个程度都能看得懂。”

“我当然可以。然而……这不意味着我愿意再多花两倍的精力去解读你刻意留下的密码。”

精灵露出旁人难以读懂的自信，让雅·修特拉好笑地抱起双臂。

“故意放水，我有点嫉妒了。”

“诚非如此……按老师的话说，是因人制宜。”

猫魅族不再追问。早在本国，他们正式以救世诗盟集结在路易索瓦周围之初，于里昂热对桑克瑞德的纵容可谓继承自他的老师——尽管那会儿已经成为贤人的桑克瑞德不那么像个闹腾的孩子，甚至雅·修特拉偶尔到乌尔达哈拜访他时看得出他明显没能抑制住的戾气，但一回到老师身边，他就会有意无意做一些孩子气的行为。像是能草草盖过的小事情就随便口头交代，或者暗地里促成伊达“无意间”对小实验的破坏。

路易索瓦老师对谁都很包容，他的直系学生更加不会乱发脾气。

而桑克瑞德也恰到好处地把这些小动作控制在于里昂热能应对的范围内，这导致雅·修特拉过了第七灵灾才发现他们不过一个愿打一个愿挨。

“在想什么呐。”

第二个到访露台的是可露儿。

“光之战士说你在这里站了很久了。不下去休息吗？”可露儿轻巧地走近，让星光照出她脸上的担忧情绪，“还在想那件事吗？”

“想……还是不想呢。”

雅·修特拉模棱两可地回答，拢了拢耳后的头发。

“拂晓和巴尔德西昂委员会……这么多年下来一直在牺牲成员。我也很想念他们。”夜风卷起沙漠和大海两种生态界所发出的截然不同的味道，以可露儿的猫耳帽子为起点开启了它环绕艾欧泽亚一周的旅程，拉拉菲尔伸手按了按自己的兜帽，在风中抓不住一分停留，“虽然这话说出来很难过……但他们留下来的思念，在为我们往前走而铺设道路啊。”

在她收回手的同时，雅·修特拉接住并按了按掌心。

“说的是。得去睡了，明天要赶往东边呢。”

“这是一份东方流传过来的文书。”

于里昂热把那叠纸推到桌面中间，双手支撑着下巴看着桑克瑞德。

“里面提及的一些……战斗的技巧，让我觉得很熟悉。”

“你是说我原来用的那种？有共通之处，但基本上不一样。况且我现在已经不用那种战斗的方法了。”

“剑……却仍是短剑。”

桑克瑞德学着精灵的样子双手交叠，不过他把手垫在了脑后。

“确实不如剑术师行会那些人。他们用的是长剑，可以拉开足够长的距离保持自己的安全。但如果我用那种长剑，灵活性就会下降。”他觉察到精灵想指出的问题，赶忙补充说明，“本身我就不适合剑盾搭配的战术，牺牲掉灵活性、硬是拉开距离的话，反而对我不利。”

雅·修特拉听得冷哼一声。

“对，因为你不用盾也不用长剑，所以你一对五更需要灵活。”

她停下对青年咏唱的治疗魔法，在他逐渐愈合的伤处拍了一下。

“伊达那边怎么样？”青年说，“她的情况严重得多吧？”

于里昂热和雅·修特拉对视了一眼，双双沉寂下来。

“我说不好。”雅·修特拉在于里昂热的默许下代替精灵解释着难民队后来的结局，“帕帕力莫陪着她，不让我们进帐篷。我想帕帕力莫能解决这事……但伊达……”

“我很担心，这次极有可能走漏了风声，才使帝国有可趁之机。”

桑克瑞德却笃定地回答：“不，确实走漏了风声。”

“你怎么知道？”

“审出来的，我抓住的最后一个活口。他们是早就做好了伏击准备的——而再查是谁泄露消息已经来不及了，我想帝国肯定不会留下把柄。”

三个人同时进入了沉重的静谧之中，那里有着失败的阿拉米格难民拯救计划、生死未卜的伊达和潜藏在救世诗盟与艾欧泽亚身边的窥视之眼灾祸之手。

“帝国崛起、东方失守和阿拉米格落败，详细分析起来……我们需要加紧巩固大国防联军的步伐。”几分钟后于里昂热收回了他那份东方的材料，“诸多牺牲为奠基，我们……不能白白让这一切重演。”

他看看桑克瑞德，又看看雅·修特拉。

“海雄旅团在对抗泰坦和利维亚桑的战斗中也折损惨重……哀悼过后，我们更需要振作，作为大国防联军所需要的支持者……请在投身战斗之时，珍惜自己……两位都是。”

“听到没，说你呢。”猫魅族冲着青年翻起了白眼。

“他说的是‘我们’吧，雅·修特拉小姐？”

可是巴哈姆特的力量是那么具有毁灭性。

如果人类可以删除这一段记忆就好了。超越一切形容词的破坏——说是破坏都嫌言轻。天地翻覆的几十个小时里人类失去的东西小到一座房子都能称之为世界，信仰也仅能守护他们几秒，活下来已是眼前最大的奢侈。

他们得不到老师的半点信息。十二神的封印开裂之际，桑克瑞德在通讯珠里撕裂得不复轻狂的喊声刹那间就被以太洪流吞没。

洪流袭来，仅存的一点点希望也破灭了。

灵灾发生的一个星期后，确认没有了创始和指导者的救世诗盟在敏菲利亚的带领下来到黄昏湾驻扎。

不放心桑克瑞德和于里昂热的雅·修特拉问了一圈屋里的人，从塔塔露那里得知两人在露台上呆了差不多整整一天。

雅·修特拉把几个重伤员交给塔塔露照顾，跟伊达点点头后走上露台。

失去路易索瓦对救世诗盟来讲，不仅仅是没有一个领导者那么简单。年长的北洋精灵以其超脱的人格魅力影响着组织里的每一个成员，由他一手带大的桑克瑞德和在学术上紧随步伐的于里昂热尤甚。

“桑克瑞德受到的打击很大吧……大师做出这个决定之前特意交代过不要让你们知道，估计就怕这种情况。”

敏菲利亚私下同雅·修特拉说过。

“我很抱歉，我得尊重大师的意愿……我还记得桑克瑞德把我介绍给大师时表露出的那种憧憬，我想我是没有资格去安慰他了，得麻烦你……”

“想什么呢，那家伙为此责怪你的话，白瞎了他跟从老师这十多年。”

已经说不上是谁安慰谁，在都受到了极大伤害之后。雅·修特拉鼓励地拍拍敏菲利亚。

“作为你的兄长，应该是他过来与你分担这份责任才对。”

思来想去觉得自己还是保持这种态度去喊一下桑克瑞德吧，雅·修特拉却在露台边缘停住了脚步。

就像塔塔露说的那样，两个人都在露台上。

只是精灵枕着青年的腿少见地落入沉睡，衣角在风里柔柔起落，抖动出安逸的气息，仿佛世界不是这么劫后余生，长袍的主人和普通的人一样寿终正寝。可是桑克瑞德眺望的方向出卖了这一幻想的虚伪本质，巴哈姆特肆虐过的残迹正缠绕着东侧的山峦。

桑克瑞德捉到了雅·修特拉的气息，侧过脸做了个嘘声的手势。

“这一个星期都没怎么合过眼。”他运起以太，在空中写了几个字代替出声，“我们讨论完要如何跟阿尔菲诺大人和阿莉塞小姐说明这边的情况就睡下了。”

雅·修特拉读不出青年吝啬漏出那一点眼神里的情绪，所有担心他伤心过度或是自怨自艾的推测以及应对的答词在此时全部派不上用场。

“……既然你这么说。”雅·修特拉也写了几笔，“差不多就回来，还有很多事需要你们。”

“好。”

青年的手放回熟睡的精灵身上。在雅·修特拉退下台阶时，风中传来不成调的歌声。

_ _我是支撑船只的波浪_ _

_ _我是指引海员的微风_ _

_ _我是夜晚的星星_ _

_ _我是早晨的天空_ _

猫魅族惊得猛然回头，东方还未散尽的火柱遥遥向她招手。多少年前的海之都，男孩挨过饿受过冻，向往过海盗，也当过小偷；多少年前的萨雷安，精灵努过力祷过告，阅读过伪论，梦见过灾兽。他们在“希望”的周围停留，却挡不住携哀恸朝天幕振翅的黑尾鸥，抚不平神明眉间紧皱。

所谓的希望究竟是药是毒，当它在这两人的心里剐去最疼的一块肉？

她不敢再去看桑克瑞德，只是和着那歪歪斜斜的歌声，哼唱出拉诺西亚的水手祈祷用的镇魂歌。

_ _我生于大海之中_ _

_ _亦将逝于大海之中_ _

“——可露儿。”

雅·修特拉握起被细密雨点打湿的手心，唤着等在祠堂门口的同伴。

“我这边检测完成，跟东面的战场联系上了吗？”

“没问题，他们收到输送过去的信号了。”

“那我们这边的任务就结束了……剩下的，只有等。”

她躲进祠堂内，弹去衣服上薄薄的水汽。

“装置就放在外面可以么？”

“于里昂热给它做过防水的处理。因为考虑到它要被带上船，海上的潮湿空气可能会对它的部件产生影响。”

“他还真是想得周到。”

“是啊。”

雅·修特拉走到海词石窟的洞口，贴着石壁伸手去摸了摸在清晨的小雨里不但没有冰冷，反而由于高速运作而发烫的以太传导仪。可露儿望着她这么做，站到她身边给传导仪加了个魔法的防护罩。

防护罩配合着传导仪的型号，显得小巧可爱，颇有可露儿的风格。雅·修特拉笑了起来。

“笑什么嘛。这不是为了让它更好地防水吗。”

“没……我倒是想起来，于里昂热做这个传导仪的时候，就被桑克瑞德弄得进了水。”

“那家伙在摆弄这种精密仪器上总是笨手笨脚的。”

“对，结果于里昂热又得重新来，还为了赶时间而熬了两个通宵。最后做出来的成品才加入了防水的功能。”

“难道就是桑克瑞德连着睡两天的那次？”

“没错，就是那次。说什么要把于里昂热没能睡的分量补上，死活不肯从于里昂热的房间里出来。”

“其实还是在找借口吧，那家伙。”

“但我们有什么办法呢……”

雅·修特拉耸耸肩。以太传导仪正以十二分的精气神向光之战士们位于东方的战场输送特定量的以太，发出傻乎乎的嗡响。

“有时候我在想他是不是预感到了什么，那几天非常黏于里昂热……跟水里的印鱼似的。不得不说于里昂热对这一点的预感也很准——不，他们的预感真是准到有点吓人。”

“你作弊了，桑克瑞德。”

青年吓得扔掉了手里的幻卡，露出做贼心虚的表情。

“看破不要说破啊，于里昂热！”

雅·修特拉正在纳闷自己明明算好了桑克瑞德手上的牌的点数怎么就输得一塌糊涂，见于里昂热这么说，立刻沉下脸。

“桑——克——瑞——德——”

“我知道啦！”

青年赶忙道歉，捡起卡牌洗了一轮。

才去金碟游乐场转了一圈的桑克瑞德别的没学会，洗牌和出老千的技巧却是一流。凭着这手技巧他在游乐场里又勾引了多少女孩的芳心，光是于里昂热替他推掉找上门来的约会的次数就能佐证。

精灵似乎也在为此而闹起了情绪，毕竟脾气再好也遭不住桑克瑞德一而再再而三的胡来。

在青年洗牌的时候于里昂热忽然开口：“换我来。”

“让我赢一次，同数加算的规则下我打不过雅·修特拉。”桑克瑞德指指他的筹码，前面几盘他不出老千差不多把筹码输了个精光。用通用币折算的话，这些筹码抵得上桑克瑞德出两次任务的装备维护费。

“桑克瑞德，我来。”于里昂热无视了他的反对，又重复了一次。

桑克瑞德仰头瞧了瞧于里昂热：“再打两盘……”

“我来。”

精灵拉了一下青年的手臂，表达出没有回旋余地的意志。桑克瑞德苦闷地哼了一声，扭扭捏捏攀着桌子边缘挪开一个空位。接着他在于里昂热落座时，脑袋一歪重重地栽进精灵提前一秒等着的臂弯里。

“怎么了这是？”雅·修特拉也放下了幻卡，脑中迅速回忆桑克瑞德在昨天跟召唤利维亚桑的鱼人族战斗中是否负伤。

“是水晶四周的以太影响。”于里昂热让青年靠在肩上，“硬撑一天，差不多已到极限。”

“你也由着他胡来。”深知桑克瑞德自从脱离无影凭依后对高浓度以太变得敏感的体质，雅·修特拉批评着精灵不该有的粗心，“我不是给过他缓解醉以太的药了么？”

“昨夜他对我说，敏菲利亚亲自到战场去差点遇到危险……给他带来相当大的危机意识，所以想要尽量避免通过药物来克服症状。”

“你啊……”

雅·修特拉也找不到别的词去责怪于里昂热，毕竟桑克瑞德的决心那么容易动摇的话，第七灵灾后他把自己逼进死胡同的工作狂行为早就被帕帕力莫劝下来了。而实际上青年的一些偏执即使是于里昂热也仅能默默地配合，为可能出现的可怕后果做着准备。就这一点，雅·修特拉觉得她只怪罪于里昂热实在很不公平。

“那你现在该不是真要和我打牌吧？”

作为回复，于里昂热真的拿起了桑克瑞德的幻卡。

“阁下先手。”

这听得雅·修特拉尾巴上的毛都倒竖起来。“要不，等他休息好了再玩也不迟？”

可于里昂热就这么定定地，透过护目镜注视着她。心存侥幸暗想着这种眼神对桑克瑞德有效对自己无效的雅·修特拉接过这道注视一分钟后，不得不顺着精灵的意思开始了新一轮九宫幻卡对战。

转眼之间两人对局了三盘。猫魅族捏了把汗。

半小时之内于里昂热把桑克瑞德的筹码全都赢了回来。

“——于里昂热，你是不是替他寻仇来了？”猫魅族将输掉的筹码推回给精灵，复杂地瞅了瞅一脸山崩地裂事不关己睡得口水滴答的桑克瑞德。

“雅·修特拉小姐，我希望你能明鉴，我出于维护组织成员日常开销平衡的需要……并不是看不过桑克瑞德一盘未赢，替他取回岌岌可危的装备维护费。”

“你以为我会相信这种假惺惺的说辞吗？”她收拾着桌面上的幻卡，随手翻开于里昂热底朝上压着没出出来的牌。

“……”

“咦？”

联想起自己输得根本没有还手余地的最后几局，雅·修特拉不敢相信地愣住了，随即清醒过来。

“好啊，于里昂热！还有——桑克瑞德！竟然敢联手出我的老千！”

桑克瑞德此时已经拉着于里昂热逃得不知所踪，徒留石之家大厅在雅·修特拉气愤喊声中连抖三抖，敏菲利亚也从拂晓之间探出头，等敏菲利亚搞清楚她的同伴们都在闹什么后，搂着雅·修特拉绽放出宽慰和舒心的笑容。

敏菲利亚这么笑着的时候，石之家的暖灯都会发出太阳一般的光辉。一贯守在沙之家中、性格内向的阿雷恩瓦尔德也说过，他喜欢盟主的笑容，那能给成长在冷眼中的他带来信心。

所以雅·修特拉沉入地脉时，意识渐渐融入以太之流之前，她才慢慢理解敏菲利亚之于整个拂晓的重要地位。

——道标。

而后她自地脉中归来，阿尔菲诺成为他们新的道标。他们还会让拂晓的光存续下去，于里昂热和帕帕力莫用他们的智慧指引阿尔菲诺，伊达和桑克瑞德是他们的拳与剑，而她和可露儿则担当起后盾的角色。

他们的日子依旧充满未知风险，但雅·修特拉觉得无所谓，因为他们总能一起度过。等他们解决完一场掀动艾欧泽亚根基的风波，就能在芙·拉敏的案板旁边找到共进晚餐的于里昂热和桑克瑞德。白发的男人会邀请她与可露儿加入，偶尔雅·修特拉不请自来他反而会找个理由跑回房里跟精灵独处。夜里雅·修特拉为了完成课题就去拍精灵的房间门把后者拖进资料库，而男人要是还没睡觉闲着无事便也跟来，在她和于里昂热为课题的细节辩论得不可开交时安安静静地在一旁望着他们，手里擦拭自己那套不离身的短刀。两人实在吵得不像话了，就指派自己的好搭档插进猫魅族和精灵中间捣个乱，缓解缓解。

过了些日子他们之中加入了蛇心，于里昂热学会了说胡话和开玩笑。

拂晓的人来了又走，但道路的前方总有光芒。

“东方的信号传回来了。”

可露儿摆正了传导仪，一道细细的光线从传导仪顶端扎入云霄。

“强度适中，于里昂热的距离计算果然没有错。我还担心太远了。”

“因为他算进了自己的以太。”

雅·修特拉叹息着说。

“这两个家伙的计算，这次都没有出错。”

猫魅族直到通讯珠从混乱中重新接起信号才明白发生了什么事，而那一刻桑克瑞德已经带着传导仪的前置终端潜入了帝国战舰的主控室。

她前后推测了一下，紧紧地锁起眉毛。

“你疯了吗？快从里面出来！”

“……不，我要是离开的话……”男人的声音在通讯珠里含混不清，“终端就不能启动了。”

“等一等，桑克瑞德！”雅·修特拉喊起精灵的名字，“于里昂热，这是怎么回事？在我们设计这个终端的时候，没有导入这项程序啊？”

“是我擅自加入了。”

于里昂热还是那么冷静，好像他在叙述的不是一件即将亲手把伴侣推向死亡的事情。

“其他的同伴，每一个人都有自己的任务……而能完美进入主控室的，独桑克瑞德无他。”

“你……”猫魅族冒出了冷汗，“那你……”

“我将为他启动终端，随后为传导仪的转接口注入以太。这样的话……传导仪在预定的位置上，能接收的信号将拥有足够的能量。”

但雅·修特拉知道那是个什么程序——只要术式一启动，主控室范围内所有的生命都将回归以太为终端所吸收，制造出近似于以太界的空间。如此一来帝国将无法再进入这个主控室，而战舰也会被强制停止运行。

“嗯，就是这样啦。”桑克瑞德似乎在笑，听上去他又回到了双眼完好、黑衣简洁的模样，说什么都那么轻轻松松，出完老千也不思悔改，“我可不能让夕雾这样的美人随随便便冒这个危险。她担着亲手解放祖国的重任呢。”

“你们都在做什么傻事……于里昂热，你在使用禁术，你心里……”

“请不要担心。即便我们回归母水晶，结界可以支撑两天。主控室成为无人区的情况下，要进入这里的难度几乎等同于独身挑战祖尔宛。等光之战士一行随传导仪的信号传送进战舰，结界便能启动自毁……届时将不会有任何痕迹留下。”

“你什么时候学会避重就轻了！不使用这个术式，成功率也超过八成不是吗！”

“很抱歉，雅·修特拉小姐……我们需要的是十足的成功率。”

雅·修特拉低头就看到自己脚边待命的传导仪亮起了第一格信号灯。

“不好意思，今后的事情就得麻烦你多费心啦。”

信号灯一格一格次第激活，如同远在东方战场的两个混蛋迈向死亡的步伐。

对于他们俩的擅自决定，阿尔菲诺的怒气不亚于猫魅族。

“为什么，都不跟我们商量一下！”

但于里昂热总是为他们的计划选择最合适执行人的那一个。就像路易索瓦早就策划了十二神的仪式，帕帕力莫提前做好了牺牲的准备那样，精灵用他自傲的头脑算出他和男人化为铺垫成拂晓理想之路数不尽数的基石的时刻。

反正于里昂热也不是第一次这么做了。

反正他俩预算这一天的到来也不是头一回了。

雅·修特拉捉住在桑克瑞德房间门口东张西望的食果花鼠，强撑着附和了一句。

“是的，两个混蛋。”

阿莉塞说，这场战斗必须胜利，否则他们俩会一直一直困在那个主控室中，永远都回不到母水晶的怀抱。

“违背生命循环之理绝不是于里昂热想要的。是啊……他们相信战斗一定会胜利。”

雅·修特拉在海词石前握住幻杖，哼唱起起船员们的镇魂歌，作为远在战场之外为同伴们的祈祷。

最终胜利的消息在夜色渐浓时随传导仪的光线熄灭而传至可露儿的耳中。中拉诺西亚的雨正好转停，被洗得色彩纯净的夜空刷过两颗行迹亲密的流星。

END.


End file.
